


Breathing Is Difficult At 5380 Meters (and Whenever I'm Around You)

by 4horsesatetheworld



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Mountain Climbers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4horsesatetheworld/pseuds/4horsesatetheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mountain is her home and her greatest enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Is Difficult At 5380 Meters (and Whenever I'm Around You)

Being out on the mountain is one of the best feeling in the world. The wind tears around your face and clothes; sometimes, it drags your blue streaked hair in to your mouth. Still, it is the most calming, most peaceful moment when you stand at the top while the world rest at your feet. You realize why the greek gods would choose a mountain palace. There is power in struggling and suffering. You've lived on the mountain your entire life. Your parents and your older brother lived there too. 

But, the mountain leaves no one alive when she is angry. An avalanche ripped your family away without any guilt or sadness. A guide, who knows the mountain almost as well as you do, takes you into his home and raises you. You are raised at 5,380 meters, making you strong than an ox. When other are doubled over gasping, you take deep breathes and stand. You look at the westerners and are saddened. You could beat all of them up the mountain, but Marshall won’t let you go beyond the icefall.

You wait instead for the day when you finally can scale Chomolungma and prove to the fat hen that you are stronger than her. You wait until one day a blond boy comes to face the mountain. He wants to do it without oxygen, and he is a fool. There have been 3 trips up without oxygen in the past 4 years. A married russian couple who had enough air to make out for a minute at the top, a father son duo from Austrialia, and triplets from China who scaled it for their 18 birthday.

You learn that he used to be a hot shot in the climbing world. Him and his brother could climb mountains in record time. His brother fell on K2, the one out of four that die trying to reach the summit. Raleigh, the blond climber, finished the summit and never put a foot on a mountain again. He worked in Katmandu, selling reusable climbing gear and being a personal trainer. He waits around Basecamp for weeks; he helps the sherpas carry things up to Camp 2. His face is snow burned and all of his clothes are old, woolen things, not to mention his old googles that look like they used to be used for welding rather than climbing.

Raleigh is still a great climber. You can see that. He eats meals with you sometimes and their conversations are pleasant. He asks you if you’ve ever summitted before. You reply, “No. Not her. Not yet.” When Marshall comes to talk to you the next day, you are surprised. It is your turn to face the monster he tells you. Finally. You pack diligently.  
At 4:30 the next morning, you stand, boots laced, jacket zipped, and goggles on. Raleigh looks at you like a goofy dog. You prep Danger, you favorite yak, and then you head off. Marshall is coming later; he’ll meet you at ABC. Getting to Camp 4 the easy part. You lead the group while Raleigh smiles at you the entire way. It’s 1500 hours the day before the summit push. You sit outside your tent and pick at a loose string on your glove. Raleigh sits with you.

Air is light, so you don’t talk. He passes you a thermos of hot chocolate. Your sipping is the only thing breaking the silence. You are winning your fight. “Raleigh!” someone yells from across the camp. As he gets up, you try to give him back the thermos. He shakes his head.You keep it. At 0300 tomorrow, you will be on your way to the summit. This will be the mountains last time to keep you from defeating her. “No,” you think, “This summit will be mine. It will be my family’s.”

Asphyxiation: not having enough air to breathe. You’re at 8800 meters and have 48 meters left. Air is absent because you, like Raleigh, decide to go up without oxygen. Like Raleigh, your chest burns with how exhausting the simple expansion of your lungs is. 30 meters,25,10,5,3,2,1, then you are at the top of the world. It is 1030, and the entire world is below you. You sway a little, because the world is vast and large and terrifying. Raleigh steadys you, and you lean your forehead against his.

He gasps, “You” breath “take” breath “my” breath “breath” breath “away.” You giggle, then take two giant gulps of air. A sherpa asks you to smile for a picture, and you think this may be the largest smile you’ve ever had. The picture later hangs in your apartment above the kettle Raleigh thinks is ridiculous but never seems to complain about having when he’s sick. Half the year you spend in Katmandu, the other half is spent at basecamp.

You continue to make summit after summit. Raleigh and you have started a guide service. Chomolungma is no longer a threat or an enemy. Your family is at peace, and you think you might just be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Chomolungma is Mt. Everest.


End file.
